


一切如常

by pepperlake



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-19 06:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22239829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepperlake/pseuds/pepperlake
Summary: 圣诞节小故事
Relationships: Sal Fisher/Larry Johnson
Kudos: 6





	一切如常

距离圣诞节还有三天，已经到了先前约定好出门的时间。Larry坐在Sal家沙发外等了很久，还是没有等到对方的身影。中午的电视节目已经结束，接下来是漫长的广告时间。Larry不想看那些又臭又长的推销广告，所以他觉得是时候去催催了。  
其实Sal房间的门没有合上，一直处于掩着的状态。Larry没有多想，敲门之后就立刻推门进去了。Sal没有扎头发，任由长发随意地披在肩膀上，也没有像往常一样戴上义肢，他一只手撑着脸，露出罕见的若有所思的神情，见Larry进来也只是向对方举起另一只手里那个小小的块状物，问：“这个怎么样？”  
“嗯？”Larry不太明白Sal为什么要这么问他。  
“……为了增加节日氛围。帮我选一个怎么样？我知道我迟到了。”Sal看到Larry困惑的表情，“你之前不是问我为什么平时只戴那一个吗？”  
“噢噢。我好像是说过这样的话。”大大咧咧的Larry对自己说过什么已经没什么印象，不过既然Sal问他了，也就凑上去帮个忙。“蓝绿色的怎么样？”Larry拿起他选中的那个，“老样子，我来帮忙？”  
Sal点了点头。  
虽然Larry帮Sal戴了好几次——在Sal意外把手摔断的那段时间，但时间久了未免有些生疏。Larry跑去认真洗完手擦干净之后才小心翼翼地拿起了义眼。“Larry，别紧张，你之前几次都做得很好。”Larry的手在晃个不停，Sal感觉他眼都快花了。还好最后义眼有惊无险地被放进了它应该在的地方，一切如常。  
Larry觉得Sal有点不对劲，他知道Sal会比他考虑更多东西——虽然Sal从不表现出来，但这次总感觉不太一样，不知道是不是因为圣诞节这种该团聚的时间里只有他和他爸爸两个待在冷冷清清的公寓里吧。Larry是这么想的，因为他也没有一家三口团聚的机会，好在他妈妈善于打理一切，不会让节日过得太过糟心。他也不好问Sal来验证他的猜想对不对，稍微动动脑子想一下就知道这样的举动实在太蠢了。  
他们在计划时间的三十分钟后才出门，走路去公寓最近的超市进行一次采购。Sal拿出写好的清单——必不可少的可乐、薯片、巧克力等等。零食和饮料是圣诞节必不可少的东西，最好再来点啤酒，Larry总是这么觉得的，虽然Sal此时更愿意来一杯放了棉花糖的热可可。有时候Larry的妈妈还会去烤一些苹果派，然后他们可以窝在沙发上吃着各种各样的东西，或者跑去房间里打游戏机，一切如常。有清单的帮助，他们采购的效率很高，结账时Larry看到Sal盯着临近超市服装店的橱柜若有所思，那橱窗里人台上穿着的是一件十分符合圣诞氛围的丑毛衣，Larry本来想开口问问Sal在想什么，后面还是选择闭嘴。  
因为出门的时间比预期要晚，他们回去的时候刚好遇到了天气预报预测的五点降雪。还好现在雪不是很大，只是像小得不能再小的棉花从空中缓缓着地。没有记错的话，晚上降雪量还会增加，他们圣诞节的时候又可以打雪仗，一切如常。相比Sal，Larry没那么成熟，他一想到能在松软雪地上奔跑打闹，用过雪球互相攻击，他就想笑。  
“你笑什么？”Sal听见自己的朋友突然发出一声嗤笑，扭头问Larry。“没什么，只是想到能打雪仗就很开心。话说你穿那么少不会很冷吗？我刚刚看到你一直在看外面那么丑毛衣。”Larry借机会问出了自己的疑惑。  
“唔，家里没有这样的衣服吧，至少像这种一看是假日才会穿的那种没有，所以看到外面有还是觉得挺新奇的。”Sal的眼珠转了转，若有所思。Larry多少猜到了些什么，他不会让自己兄弟没有别人都有的东西，更何况区区一件丑毛衣。“我还以为是什么呢，我妈今年织了两件，我可以给你一件，现在快回去吧。”雪已经越下越大，如果慢慢走回去的话，他们肯定会被打湿的，Sal采纳了Larry的建议，两人小跑回家。  
Larry猜得没错，Sal并不是真的想要一件丑毛衣，他更想要的是某种节日氛围？他也不好说清到底是什么东西，因为他没体验过那种“感觉”。再早一点关于圣诞节的记忆已经模糊，之后不是待在医院就是和爸爸待在一块，虽然爸爸也在尽力地把家庭的缺失填充起来，但父子两人都不擅长表达自己的情感总感觉还是少了什么。不过搬进来后Larry和Lisa也会过来一起度过圣诞，对于他来说已经算是不错的一件事，也让他爸爸的顾虑减少了一点。他知道Larry在猜他想什么，两个人之间总存在这种小心翼翼的试探，但不要紧，毕竟圣诞节是一个能让人从日常琐事中挣脱出来，好好享受的时间，有时候深究是一件不必要的事情。  
回去之后他们先是把采购的物资放好，Sal看着Larry偷偷跑去树屋，估计又是去藏酒了。然后他们帮Lisa把圣诞树从储物室里搬了出来，把前年卸下来的装饰品重新挂上去，不是什么麻烦的事情。弄完之后Larry就说要给Sal找丑毛衣，但他衣柜，和他的第二衣柜——床，都没有好好整理，四个季节的衣服全被丢在一块，像是两个垃圾填埋场。“抱歉，兄弟，我衣柜实在太乱啦，这样吧，圣诞节当天我洗干净给你。”Larry找衣服找得满头大汗，但他还是没有找到他那件丑毛衣，但他不会去找他妈妈，因为这肯定会遭到他妈妈的唠叨。  
在假期，没有什么比打游戏和看电视更好的消遣方式，这两项活动又是最有效率的时间杀手，三日时光在屏幕闪烁之际已经从人身边偷偷溜走。圣诞当天Sal还在睡觉的时候，就被毫无体恤之心的敲门声给吵醒了。Sal不知道发生了什么，匆匆从床上爬起来戴上义肢就去开门。  
“天，原来你没有醒，你头发好乱。快把衣服换上吧！”原来是Larry终于找到了Lisa特别为圣诞节织的丑毛衣，刚好Sal现在还没有换上衣服，就在门口帮他套上了。  
“……也太大了。” Larry可能忘记了他们的之间的身高差，这毛衣可能丢去洗衣机里洗完缩水会更适合他一点。Lisa的编织技术很好，但她的图案选取能力和她的技术形成了鲜明的对比，Sal盯着自己身上这件长到膝盖，红绿相间的横向条纹为背景，而且上面还有一个巨大的铃铛刺绣的毛衣这么想着。  
直到Sal出来Larry才发现尺寸不对，而且Larry身上那件相比起来没有那么有“节日氛围”。“啊噢，穿起来效果没我想象中的那么好。”Larry抓了抓他的下巴。“没关系的。”Sal安慰Larry，“我们可以开始选今天晚上要看什么了，星球大战怎么样？”“那不错。”Larry点点头。  
夜间自然是最令人期待的时刻，晚餐有Larry妈妈做的南瓜派，吃完饭后他们迫不及待地把前几天买来的零食和饮料摆在桌子上，去房间里搜出要看的碟片。  
门外的雪下得很大，看来老天爷觉得前三天的雪还没有下够，北风吹得窗户在颤抖，但好在室内很温暖。Sal和Larry两个人穿着毛衣，手里拿着两杯热可可，挤在一块看电视机里放映的科幻片，电影放完的时候，Sal本来打算回去睡觉的，毕竟已经到睡觉的时候了。  
“嘿，老兄，我们去树屋吧？”正在Sal想着就这样结束圣诞的时候，Larry却拉住了他。“我想喝酒。呃，再打打游戏什么的，去年我在我房间里打游戏的时候，我妈突然进来了，她只是想给我偷偷放个圣诞礼物。发现我没有睡觉后她又把我说教了一通，我今年不想再遇到这样的情况了。”  
Larry结结巴巴，一看就不像是在说实话。但是Larry撒谎也不会说干出什么太出格的事情，于是Sal就点头同意了，也许Larry有什么想对他说吧。  
事实证明是Sal想多了，Larry真的只是单纯地和他一起到了树屋喝酒打游戏。游戏打累了他们就吹啤酒。酒让他们的体温慢慢升高了，Sal就把丑毛衣脱了下来，把义肢解下放在了一边——在Larry旁边他不需要担心自己本来的脸会变成别人晚上的一个噩梦。  
“抱歉，我应该找一件更合适的给你，我忘记我们两人衣服尺寸不一样……也许我妈明年也会织一件刚刚好的给你……”话题又回到了假日毛衣上，Larry有点不好意思，因为Sal对这衣服没有表现出什么情绪，开心和不高兴都没有。  
“我说了没有关系，你妈妈很忙，不用那么麻烦她。不过如果是你织的话我会很开心，不打算试试吗？”Sal扯了扯嘴角，用玩笑来缓和气氛，Larry肯定不会答应他的。  
果然Larry一口否决，并且用拳头轻轻地锤了锤Sal的手臂，“我才不会织那玩意了，如果你想直接把毛线戴身上的话，我可以给你。老实说，你觉得这次圣诞怎么样，我总感觉你不是很开心诶。”  
“很开心啊，没搬家之前家里从来没有这么多人，我爸虽然会煮吃的，但是他不会烤派。你觉得怎么样？”  
“当然很好啦，今年和你一起过，怎么说也不会差吧。”Larry终于放心了。“继续打游戏吧。”  
当树屋那个时钟指到两点的时候，他们把游戏机收了回去。他们要趁着家长还没有进自己的房间之前缩回自己的被子里。离开前Larry突然给Sal一个熊抱。  
“圣诞快乐，我爱你，兄弟。”  
“圣诞快乐。”Sal踮起脚尖，给Larry同样的一个拥抱。


End file.
